


Springtime Love

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: A year has passed since Yuuki Konno aka Zekken, has been cured of her AIDS virus. Her boyfriend, Randal Mitchell, has been true and loyal to her since he donated his blood to help her with the cure and have gone on adventures in both the Virtual World and in the Real World, seeing sights and beauty as well as spending time with each other.  Now they’re planning to spend Yuuki’s birthday in the countryside.





	Springtime Love

  **May 26 th, 2027: **

The countryside of Hakone, Japan is 62 miles from Tokyo, is known for its spectacular landscapes of mountains, lakes, and hiking trails as well as nearby views of Mount Fuji.

Yuuki Konno has turned seventeen three days ago and Randal Mitchell has promised to take her out to an isolated area of Hakone for a special birthday present. Yuuki hums with delight. With them they got the blankets to lay on, a small cooler for their drinks and such.

Yuuki smiled before saying. “It’s very beautiful Randy.”

“It sure is, heard that it’s one of the best tourist attractions in Japan.” Randy complimented.

“Indeed, more beautiful than in the pictures.” Yuuki agreed, they found a clearing in the forest. Randy sets up the blanket and they both laid down on it. She smiles happily, during her year back in the real world, Yuuki has let her purple hair grow out. It has reached to her lower back, almost as long as Asuna’s hair. Randy chuckles as the sunlight shined perfectly off of her hair.

“It’s good to have long hair,” Yuuki admitted. “It’s a lot like my avatar in ALO.” Randy scooted next to Yuuki and rubbed against her hair, feeling the soothing silk between his fingers.

“Like the smooth hair, I see.” Yuuki giggled. Randy nodded happily and continued to rub her hair.

“It’s vanilla silk, Asuna has helped me with getting some for my hair,” Yuuki explained. Ever since she was cured, she needed a place to live as both her parents and her twin sister are dead and she had no known relatives. Asuna offered a place for her to live and she had made residence in the Yuuki manor ever since.

“It’s very nice for her to help out,” Randy said with a smile, she was very happy that Yuuki has a family of her own and will never feel alone. Although she missed her parents and twin sister so much, at least she’s alive and will live on for them.

Then Randy places his arms around her in a tender and sweet hug. Yuuki giggles and nuzzles into his neck, making cute noises in the process. The Mitchell boy rubs her soft ears, earning more noises from her. Yuuki rubs her hand against his chest, despite being covered by his t-shirt, she could tell that he’s toned up.

“You’re so buff like in ALFheim.” Yuuki giggles. Then she begins tickling him, causing him to fall over onto the blanket; squirming with laughter. Yuuki climbed up and sat on top of him, giving her the advantage over him as she continues tickling him.

“Aahahahahahaha…Yuuki….” Tears are streaming down Randy’s face as he laughs uncontrollably

“Uh uh, Randy…You’ve lost the due, remember?” Yuuki teased. After a couple of minutes, Yuuki stops tickling him, still sitting on top of him.

 

* * *

 

**March 22 nd, a few days earlier:**

Both Randy and Yuuki meet on the 22nd Floor of New Aincrad. The latter called for a rematch on the duel the former won a year ago before the Quest for the 27th Floor.

“So you still want a rematch with that duel?” Randy chuckled. Despite her winning streak during the duel against players, he’d managed to get the upper hand against Yuuki with a quick and effective slash/stab attack. 

“Yes…” The Imp girl replied with a mock frown, she still couldn’t believe that she lost to him. She managed to defeat him in the first round, but that was because her beauty distracted him long enough to make a quick blow to him. However, the second duel he redeemed himself. “Still can’t believe that you got me on that.” It was followed by her cheerful smile and giggle.

The young Salamander boy chuckled before speaking. “Since we’re not dueling to look for players, let’s make a wager, shall we?”

The Konno girl perked up when he mentioned wagers. “Sure, what do you have in mind?” She couldn’t wait to hear what her lover has to say.

“The loser of the duel has to strip naked first and to kiss and lick their feet.” Randy finishes with a slight blush. It didn’t take long for Yuuki to do the same as her cheeks grew rosier from the thought of one of them stripping naked. Although she did worry that if she loses to him again, she’ll end up being the one naked first; but giggled when she imagined Randy losing.

“OK, it’s a deal.” Yuuki agreed with a handshake.

The two players got to their positions with their swords drawn, moments later the duel begins. The Imp girl lunges out towards him in a stabbing attack, only to have it blocked by Randy’s sword. He continues to deflect most of Yuuki’s attacks, but it’s not enough to stop Yuuki’s full continued attacks. She continues to prove herself to be nimble and aggressive towards her opponents.

Randy himself, makes attempts to hold out against her while making his own slashes and stabs whenever he could. He managed to make some damage to her; Yuuki, however, has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Randy charges his sword up in the seismic ground pound attack and jumped into the air, poised in the attack. But Yuuki foresaw this and jumped out of the way, causing the sword to only hit the ground and sending up dirt and dust in the air.  

The Salamander player covers his face to keep the dust from getting into his eyes; however, he squints to see through the cloud.

It was then he heard a yell from above, he quickly looked up to see Yuuki making a drop attack with her sword and made several slash attacks against the unexpected player, however, Randy jumped out of the way.

Despite having several consecutive cuts, he quickly got up on his feet and makes the fiery tornado attack against her, but she has blocked most of the sword strikes while taking some damage to her HP.

 _‘She’s improving.’_ Randy thought to himself before jumping back, only to trip and fall flat onto his back.

 _‘Crap.’_ He mentally swore over his blunder embarrassment, but Yuuki sees this and runs towards him.

“You’re mine now!” Yuuki shouted as she charges her sword up and brings it down. However, her blade only hit the ground as Randy quickly rolled back; he jumps up onto his feet and ran from her.

“Why you! Get back here!” Yuuki chased Randy around the field; Randy uses his spell to cause more dirt and dust to rise up from the ground and clouding the air again; impairing Yuuki’s line of sight.

 _‘Now’s my chance.’_ Randy thought to himself, and then he quickly stopped and dropped to his knees. He charged his sword up while he was fleeing and he’s now ready to use the Firestorm blade with his stop/drop attack on the half-blind Yuuki.

 _‘I have you now!’_ Randy makes his powerful slash towards his opponent and to achieve his victory. However….He noticed that his sword didn’t make contact with her; the dust cloud that was blown away from his slash shows that Yuuki wasn’t there at all.

 _‘Where is she?’_ He thought.

It was then he heard a voice from behind. “Gotcha!!”

His blood ran cold when he realized that she’s jumped out of his attack’s path and has landed behind him. He turned to see the Imp player with her sword glowing, signaling her Eleven-hit combo is at the ready. Before he could react, she makes several heavy slashes against him; earning several cuts and causing his HP to drop.

He tried to defend himself, but he soon realized that it’s all in vain as Yuuki plunges her sword into Randy, causing a shockwave to rock the whole area and sending him flying backward; he landed on the ground hard and tumbled to a stop with his sword landing a few feet away from him. The duel is over and Yuuki is the victor. 

Randy lay on the ground dazed and defeated, he hears Yuuki approaching him along with her giggles; she steps over him and straddled on him.

“I got wise on your Fireblade drop attack Randy,” Yuuki cooed as she poked him in the nose. “Tricks like that only work one time.”

“Yeah…” Randy groaned while Yuuki laughed.

“I’m so looking forward of you rubbing my feet and seeing you naked first.” Yuuki laughed.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

Yuuki straddled on Randy’s waist while she played with his shirt-covered chest, earning soft groans from his lips.

“You know the drill….” Yuuki said as she moves her hands underneath his shirt and rubs his well-toned stomach and chest.

“Such a fine, toned body you have…” Yuuki cooed, Randy inhaled sharply as he feels her fingers rubbing and running through his abs and chest. Then she slowly lifts his shirt up over his head, exposing his upper body to him.

“Just like your avatar.” The Konno girl commented while licking her lips. She leans down to his body and licks his abs and chest, sending shivers down his spine and causing him to moan out. She hums as the taste of his skin overwhelmed her taste buds. Randy feels himself becoming aroused from her tortuous touches, he feels himself get an erection underneath his shorts; he moves his hands down and rubs Yuuki’s soft ears and pets her hair.

“Mmmmmmm…” Yuuki hummed as she feels his fingers rubbed her ears and hair. She moves down his body and kisses his navel; causing him to squirm around.

“Yuuki..” Randy moaned the former enjoy the taste as well as seeing Randy writer under her grasp. She rubs the front end of his shorts and smiles when she feels the bulge.

“Is that a sword in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Yuuki giggled; then she begins rubbing against the bulge, caressing it to her delight.

“Aaaaahhhh.” Randy groaned loudly as his manhood is groped through his pants. Two minutes passed before she begins to undo his belt before going for the zipper. Before she knew it, she was pulling his pants down to her ankles along with his boxer briefs; Randy blushes as she completely undresses him, as well as his shoes and socks, leaving him fully naked in her presence.

Yuuki smiles as she sees his bare groin with his erected length fully exposed. “You’re so big,” Yuuki said as she examines it with her slim fingers, rubbing every inch of his length; she even gently fondled with his testicles; Randy blushed heavily as he felt her touching his manhood.

“I….I guess you like what…you see…” Randy stuttered.

“Like it…..I love it.” Yuuki answered with a cute giggle. “It’s so much like the one you have for your avatar…” She begins teasing his length, slowly dragging it with her fingers, groans and moans came from Randy is a sign of his growing arousal.

“Be gentle.” Randy pleaded. He found it ironic since they’ve begun making love in ALFheim and the Konno girl pleaded to be gentle. Then again, he was very shy on their first time and Yuuki had to guide him through it, this includes tasting and licking her womanhood. He remembered the way she laughed when he blushed at the sight of her shaven intimacy; she held his head closer and had him lapped it. She rewarded him with various rewards such as caressing his head to bringing her in a squirting orgasm.

But now they’re progressing in the real world, he’s concerned of accidentally injuring each other.

“Don’t worry; after all…The afternoon’s still young.” Yuuki pointed out, it was then she reached over to the mini cooler, opened the lid and pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. Yuuki was wise to get herself a bottle of birth control pills since this will be their first time making love in the real world. She takes a pill and popped one into her mouth followed by a swig of water.

“Now we’re ready…” Yuuki spoke at last, and then she takes off her shoes and her socks, leaving her bare-foot. Then she displayed her feet to Randy, teasing him with her wiggling toes.

“Sit up my love,” Yuuki commanded. Randy does what he is told and sits upright, then Yuuki lifts her lefts up and cubs his cheeks with her feet, smoothing his face in the process. Randy blushes as she feels her soft soles rubbing his cheeks, he could smell the scent of vanilla silk lotion from the silky smooth skin.

Yuuki smiled and giggled at the way his cheeks are squished together like a chipmunk. “You look so cute with your cheeks like that.” She laughed; she uses her big toe to poke him in the nose.

“You can smell the vanilla, can you?” Yuuki asked as he continues smothering her feet against his face, giggling as she does this. Randy inhaled through his nose, taking in the vanilla scent.

“You might want to thank Asuna for giving the lotion to me.” Yuuki then said. Randy chuckles, and then he sighs as the smooth porcelain skin of her soles and toes rubbed against his cheeks, chin, and face.

“My my, someone’s taking a liking to my feet.” Yuuki giggled again. He begins licking her feet, tasting the sweetness on her soles before moving up to her toes. Yuuki sighed from the warmth of his tongue lapping against her soft soles.

Then Randy begins sucking on her toes, causing her the squeal and blushes as her big toe is being suckled on; coating it with saliva.

“Randy….” Yuuki moaned his name as he continued tasting and sucking her toes to his delight. While he was doing this, his manhood continued to stiffen in an erection.

“My my, someone’s getting hard from licking my feet.” Yuuki cooed, causing the boy to blush when he realized what she meant. It was then she moves her one foot down and rubbed his chest with it, massaging his toned chest and abs with her toes.

“MMMmmmmm…” Randy lets out a small groan in pleasure.

Yuuki then said. “Wonder how does your junk feel on my feet?” It was then she scooted back where his manhood can be seen and she begins rubbing her feet against his stiffening length. Randy moaned as he felt her soft soles rubbing against his manhood, it was a strange, yet wonderful sensation. Drool dribbles out from the corner of his mouth along with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

The Konno girl cooed as she continued rubbing his manhood with her feet. She places his stiffen length in between her toes and rubbed it up and down, massaging his shaft with care, she uses her other foot and gently rubs his testicles with her toes. She smirked when she sees Randy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Shen the proceeds to jiggle his sacks with her toes, the Mitchell boy moaned as he is receiving the footjob she is giving him.

“It’s funny that the boy who has defeated me in the Absolute Sword duel could be overcome and writer under the hands of the same girl who defeated him.” She lamented. 

“Yuuki….” Randy groaned. He almost fell backward from the overwhelming pleasure.  

“Shhhhh….just relax and let me take care of you,” Yuuki replied in the soft tone. The Mitchell boy nodded and lay on his back. It was then she suddenly stopped, confused; he looked down to see Yuuki begins stripping off her clothes, leaving her only in her undergarments.

She giggles when she stood up and posed herself in front of him. Slowly, she removes her bra; letting it fall to the ground. She displays her breasts to him; Randy could tell that her breasts had grown a little larger in the past year, they’re now B-Cup size.

“Like what you see Randy?” Yuuki teased while jiggling her breasts. Randy just nodded; Yuuki then slid down her panties down to her ankles and kicked them away. Now she’s fully naked and shakes her bare derriere to him as well as her clean-shaven intimacy area.

Yuuki then sat back down on the blanket. She leans over his manhood and gave his length some good licks, coating it with her saliva while sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

 _‘Mmmmm…He’s just as tasty…’_ Yuuki thought as her tongue continues lapping his package before pulling away and resumes her footjob; the boy moaned with delight as her toes continued to rub his stiffen length and fondle his testicles, with her saliva acting as lubricate, it made the pleasure stronger than before.

“Yuuki.” Randy blushes; she scoots closer and continues to rub it in between her forefeet. As she does this, her legs spread wide enough for her intimacy folds to be seen by him,

She slowly caressed his bare legs, slowly dragging her fingers up and down his legs. This caused him to squirm and moan in response to her touches.

“Like it when I’m the dominate, don’t you?” Yuuki smirked while sticking her tongue out at him. Randy looked down and could only nod in agreement.

“Good....” She smirked before continuing. After a while of foot-rubbing, Randy feels something dwell within his core, it was a familiar feeling to him. There were times when he explored himself whenever he’s alone and the first time he and Yuuki made love in the ALFheim world. As she continues to rub him in between her toes, he could tell that it’s much stronger.

“Yuuki…..” He moaned. “I’m….close…”

“Good…I want you to cum all over my feet.” Yuuki hushed. Then she rubs his length faster this time, making the growing pressure bigger with every second. Very soon, he’ll soon climax.

“Yuuki!....” Randy groaned out as his wall collapsed, his manhood ejected milky essence outward like a geyser and covered both of her feet. Her toes and the arches of her feet are coated in his warm, milky love nectar. He finishes climaxing, Yuuki examines her feet, they were completely covered by his love nectar, and she could see some of the large globs beginning to dribble down her feet.

“My goodness, you sure came a lot.” She wiggled her toes; the noise of the love nectar squishing together is heard. Randy sat back up as she smiles. It was then she extended her legs towards him, showing her love nectar-covered feet.

“Care to clean my feet for me?” She winked at him. He felt her toe touching his lip along with the white goo that covers it. He begins licking away his own love nectar, starting with her bottom feet, heels and all.

“Uuuuuhhh..” Randy groaned as the taste of yogurt-based products touches his taste buds. His face flushes as he then moves to her toes, licking and sucking them clean.

 _‘This feels weird….’_ He thought as he places his tongue between her toes. _‘But this feels so erotic.’_ He continues lapping up his nectar away from her toes.

“Hehehehe.” Yuuki giggled as she loves the way he was sucking her toes. He eventually licks the last bit off of her foot, her feet are clean. Yuuki notices Randy’s erected manhood.

“Wow, I see licking and tasting your cum turns you on?” She smirked. Randy nodded before he leaned down and planted a kiss against her lips. The girl hummed with delight, it was then she feels her mouth being flooded by the sweet taste of fruit yogurt on her tongues. The young lovers blushed as they exchanged Randy’s love nectar in the heavy French kiss; Randy presses his stomach against Yuuki’s stomach while they kissed deeply. The latter wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him in the hot embrace. They broke the kiss and shared heated gazes with saliva bridging between them.

“Care to roll over Randy-kun? I want to give you your reward.” Yuuki cooed. Randy nodded and rolled over onto his back, Yuuki got up and straddled on top of his chest, her moist womanhood brushed against his bare stomach. Her long purple hair shined in the sunlight and flowed beautifully in the soft wind that blew through the forest trees.

It is then she leans over with her breasts hovering over his face. “Part of your reward.” Randy blushes as she begins smothering her breasts into his face, urging him to suck on them. He begins lapping at one of her nipples, humming with delight of her taste.

“Aaaaahhhh….Randy….” She moaned in bliss, feeling her chest being suckled. She pets his hair and rubs against his soft dark brown locks. The Mitchell boy reached around and caresses her rear, squeezing it with delight.

“MMmmmmmm…” He laps her nipples. She rubs his hair before hugging him.

“MMmmmmm….Randy-kun….” She cooed. His hands moved up to her back and pushed himself into her chest. During the nipple-sucking, her feminine folds were becoming moist from arousal and beginning to drip. Yuuki’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and drool dribbles from her mouth. It was then she tugged on his hair, urging him to stop. Randy gets the message and pulls himself away, letting saliva bridging from her nipple.

“You ready for your other reward?” She asked in heavy breaths. He nodded ‘yes’; she then gets up and flips around where her rear and shaven intimacy is hovering over his face. Some of the juices from her arousal dripped from her folds and onto his cheek.

“Enjoying the view down there?” Yuuki giggled. Randy blushes as he recalled his time when they starting making love in ALFheim. Now that they've learned that, Randy can prove himself that he can do it in the real world.

“Well….aren’t you gonna lick me?” Yuuki asked with a giggle, she proceeded to shake her hips to further tease him. Randy leaned up and slowly begins licking her intimacy, dipping his tongue in her moist folds. Yuuki arched her back to let out a shuddered moan.

“Randy!” She gasped as she felt her folds being lapped, Randy let out a muffled groan as the sweet taste of mixed berries touched his taste buds. He continues to lap them hungrily. Despite enjoying the sensation, Yuuki turned her attention to Randy’s stiffen length. She didn’t get the chance to take him in, now it’s her chance.

 _‘Here goes nothing.’_ Yuuki thought to herself before lowering her head down and takes him into her mouth. Randy let out a muffled groan when he felt the warmness of her mouth engulfing his manhood while his face flushes a deep red. Yuuki bobs her head up and down on his shaft, coating it with her saliva.

The trees around them are filled with sounds of wet skin slapping and muffled moans as the couple continued to drink from each other.

 _‘He’s so tasty…’_ Yuuki thought before her mind went into a state of bliss. Randy stuck his tongue deeper and deeper into Yuuki, giving her buttocks a tantalizing massage. Yuuki moans with great pleasure from her boyfriend’s foot massages as she continues to take him further into her mouth.

Yet, Yuuki could feel the pressure build up in her core as Randy sucked on her bulb. The latter feels the pressure building up in his core as well. It was then she climaxed and released him from her mouth. She let out a moan as she unloaded, right onto Randy’s face. The climax lasted for a good five seconds, covering him from face to shoulders. At the same time, his manhood ejected his milky essence; covering her face and chest.

After their climax ended and the couple settled down; Yuuki collapsed on Randy, both breathing heavily and licking their lips from their love juices. Yuuki flipped around and cuddled with Randy, coating his bare chest in his love nectar. Randy smirked while licking his lips, tasting her juices.

“So good…” He remarked. Yuuki then climbed up and rises up to his face.

“Here’s a taste of yourself again,” Yuuki added before pressing her lips against his in a hot, smoldering kiss. The couple moaned as the flavors of their juices touch through tongues in a French kiss. They continued to kiss and lick each other’s faces, the young couple laughed after they finished and cuddled with each other.

After a few minutes of resting, Randy leans into Yuuki’s ear and whispers. “Ready for the next round?”

“You bet,” Yuuki smirked. Randy was about to get up when the Konno girl shoved him back onto the blanket.

“Uh uh uh…” She wagged her finger at him in a teasing matter. “I get to be on top.” She straddles his waist as if climbing onto a horse. The sweat on her skin shined beautifully off of the sunlight, giving her a beautiful glow. Randy reached up and strokes her smooth thighs with his fingers, she coos from his gentle touches. But then he tried to tickle her, she responded by pinning his hands down.

“Who said you can tickle me?” She said in a mock anger tone. The boy chucked before he responded with a smirk. “I did.”

“Oh really?” Yuuki giggled. “Perhaps you should endure the punishment.” She slowly licked his neck in a teasing pace, this caused Randy to shiver and groan from her torture. Yuuki moves down from his neck and licks his toned chest; her tongue makes its way to one of his nipples and begins lapping it.

“Yuuki!” Randy gasped when his nipples are suckled on. The girl hummed with delight from his body’s natural taste. She moves down to his stomach, kissing and licking his toned-abs as well as his navel.

“Aaaaahhhh….” The boy moaned when Yuuki begins teasing his navel with her tongue. While she was teasing him, his manhood stiffens with arousal and pressed against her stomach; causing her to giggle when she felt it. “Looks like someone’s ready for me.” She giggled.

“You bet I am?” Randy replied with a smile.  She straddles on his waist again and positions herself over his stiffen length, she rubs the tip between her folds; moaning from the teasing sensation. Slowly, she lowers herself onto him, feeling his manhood spread into her womanhood. She engulfed his entire length as they hugged him like a sheath to the sword. Randy let out a loud and long gasp of pleasure. They just sat there, letting it settle in for a moment.

“May I start?” Yuuki asked, her eyes shone in a pleading look.

“Yes, you may,” Randy replied. The Konno girl nodded, and then slowly moved up and down on Randy. It was a tortuously tantalizing pace, and Yuuki watches through her lidded eyes how Randy was writhing under her. She certainly loved to tease him when she was on top. Randy squirmed in pleasure as she moves up and down in a slow, teasing pace.

“Aaaahhh…yeeeaaaahhh.” He breathed.

“Randy…” She gasped before rolling her eyes back as the pleasure increases. Randy looked up to Yuuki and begged her to give it all she’s got. She looked down with a mocked innocence followed with her giggle. He bucked his hips upward and gently smacked her rear. Yuuki smiles as she arches her back, letting her hair fall back and showing her gorgeous body for Randy to see.

 _‘My beautiful angel.’_ Randy thought before his mind went into a state of bliss. Yuuki continued to bounce on him, her breasts jiggled with her movement.

"Aahhhh!" Yuuki screamed in pleasure, she picked up the pace and she slammed harder and harder down on Randy. Their juices squirted out loudly as she pounded him continuously. The two young lovers could feel their climax growing. Yuuki leans down and kisses him, their arms intertwined with each other. However, Randy had other plans. He places his hands on her hips; then quickly spun around so that they switch different positions. Yuuki squeaks in surprise when she finds herself sandwiched by the ground against her back and Randy on top of her. Randy grins wickedly.

“I got you now,” Randy remarked before leaning in and nibbling against her neck. Yuuki giggles from his nibbling; her giggles are replaced with her cute moans. He leaves nibbles and saliva trails on her neck as he continues thrusting into her.

“Randy…” Yuuki sighed. He nibbles her ear, driving her crazy with his deep breaths in her ear. He begins licking her ear, around and in her ear canal, driving her further up the wall in great arousal. He then placed his hands around her legs. He guides one leg up until her foot meets at the height of her head while guiding the other around his hips, pushing himself deeper into her.

Yuuki continued to grind herself into him, he caught her unexpectedly. However, she was enjoying how he’s taken advantage of her as well as groping her breasts and stroking her long purple hair.

“Randy…yes…Yes!” She clutched on his back. He continued to pound into her. After a while, he slows down, much to Yuuki’s disappointment. It was then she slapped his arm.

“Meanie!” She made a mocking pout. “Stopping before I climaxed, I may have to punish you for that Randy.” She cracked a smile, causing Randy to smile as well.

She pushed herself up and flipped him over onto his back, giggling afterward. She leans back and places her feet against his face, still connected with each other and rubbed them against his face as she begins grinding herself against his length.

He groans when he felt her big toe being stuck into his mouth, urging him to suck on it. He does what he’s told and begins sucking on her big toe.

“Aaaaahhhhh….Yess….” Yuuki moaned as she leans back, pressing her hands against his thighs for support, her breasts bounced up and down with her thrusting movements. He moans from both the pleasure in his mouth as well as his extremities and the pain on his thighs. But the pleasure overcomes the pain; she continues slamming down against his manhood. Their groins and upper thighs are soaking wet by their juices; making the continuous slapping sound.

Randy then held her feet and continued licking her soles as well as sucking on her toes, humming with delight and moaning with the taste. He also held her legs to help her with her support as she continues to pound onto him. It was then in the heat of the moment, he thrusts upward, encouraging her to keep going not to mention adding more pleasure to their intercourse.

“Aahhh! Yes! Kami-Sama yes!!” Yuuki nearly shrieked as he pushed deeper into her body. It was amazing how the two managed to keep up this long, they would learn later on that they’ve lasted for over an hour of sexual displays and intercourse.

It was then the two begin to feel the pressure building up within their cores, so they kept at it.

“Yuuki…..I’m close…” Randy groaned.

“I am….too…..I’m close…..as well….” Yuuki moaned. They continued grinding their hips together, their moans grew louder as the pressure continued to grow and grow.

They both screamed out each other’s names in pleasure as their crotches explode in their climaxes. As they did, their juices splashed all over their skin, legs and onto the sheets, making for a sticky and wet mess of lovemaking. Randy and Yuuki lingered upright for a few seconds, before twisting and collapsing onto the blankets with Randy on his back still and Yuuki on top.

“Oh….my…” Yuuki breathed and wiggled to get comfortable. Randy groaned weakly after finishing, he places his arm around Yuuki’s body and held her in a cuddling hug. Both of them are sweaty and sticky from their lovemaking; His milky love nectar oozed out of her intimacy and pool down on the blanket.

“We….we did great…” Randy sighed.

“Yes….” Yuuki moaned weakly as she tried to move. “Uh…..I can’t move….”

Randy chuckled, realized that their crazy sex dance had worn them out completely. Yuuki can’t even move her legs. It was then he realized that he couldn’t move either.

“I can’t move either” Randy groaned. The Konno girl then giggled.

“I guess we both overdid it in the real world.” She pointed out, it was then they realized the difference of lovemaking between ALFheim Online and the Real World. The latter; the pleasures as well as the tastes are stronger, but the only downsides are the intimal pain and unwanted pregnancies. Yuuki was glad that she took the birth control pill before they began; it would’ve been very awkward for her as well as for Randy.

It was then Yuuki had a thought. “Randy…..Remember that time when your cousin and Suguha came to the log cabin nearly naked?”

Randy blushed from the memory, it was very awkward for Alex and his girlfriend Suguha coming back from having sex in the forests of ALO. “Yes…” He nodded.

“Now we’ve got something to talk about.” She giggled. “They’re not the only naked forest lovers to kick it off.”

“Yes indeed.” Randy agreed. They decided to rest for a while until they’re fully recovered from their lovemaking. Yuuki nuzzled into his chest and yawned cutely; Randy smiled and gently strokes her cheek with his fingers. He pulls the other blanket over them and they both dozed off for a nap; an hour later, they woke up, got dressed and returned home.

 


End file.
